Ciegos
by Sabaku No Temari
Summary: El amor llega cuando menos lo esperas, no importa de quien te enamores, ni cuando, ni donde. Pero que pasaría si te enamoras de una prostituta y no sólo eso, y si el más grande narcotraficante se cree dueño de ella? Sasukarin, capítulo 7 hay un intento de lemon
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki, tengo 19 años de edad y soy prostituta, tal vez muchos se sorprendan y otros tantos no le den importancia, a los que no, debería darles ya que esto puede pasarle a cualquiera...  
Cuando era pequeña de aproximadamente 5 años de edad mi tío me acosaba sexualmente, me hacía hacer cosas horribles las cuales no deseó mencionar, mi madre nunca se enteró ya que no quería que pasara algo feo por mi culpa como por ejemplo arruinar la familia de mi tía, después de todo yo mejor que nadie sabía que se siente no tener padre y no quería que mis primos experimentarán eso  
Fui creciendo y todos me veían como un bicho raro, era una adolescente retraída, tenía problemas en todas partes, en la escuela me hacían bullying "porque era rara" y en casa mi madre ya no me soportaba siempre eran peleas y más peleas por cosas insignificantes, poco a poco me di cuenta que a mi madre no le importaba yo, o al menos eso dejaba ver  
En ese entonces tenía 15 años, cuando salí de el colegio me dirigía hacia mi hogar, aún lo recuerdo bien, aún faltaba un rato para que llegara y un hombre iba siguiéndome, todo fue tan rápido, corrí y corrí pero ese hombre me alcanzó y me tapó la nariz con un pañuelo, era cloroformo, de ahí mis recuerdos están nublados...  
Cuando desperté recuerdo que estaba en una habitación horrible, no estaba decorada y todo tenía humedad aparte de que no era la única cama dónde yo estaba, había muchísimas estoy segura que eran veinte y todas eran literas, había niños de unos 7 a 25 años y todos se veían agotados y distraídos, parecían en las nubes y también que llevaban días sin comer, dios dónde estaba?  
-Ya despertaste bella durmiente- dijo un hombre entrando, era de estatura promedio, cabello entre blanco y gris y usaba lentes un poco más grandes que los míos  
-Dónde estoy?- pregunte ocultando el miedo que tenía, el hombre solo río mientras se acercaba a mi  
-Prepárate-me dijo entregándome algo de ropa- hoy es tu primer día de trabajo  
-¿Trabajo? ¿De que? Y sobre todo ¿porque? -Dije con el ceño fruncido, estaba entre confundida y asustada  
-Ya veras- dijo con una amplia sonrisa que a mi parecer daba escalofríos  
Cuando me cambie con muchísima vergüenza ya que había demasiada gente en la habitación puede ver que la ropa consistía en un vestido straple negro, ajustado y que sólo alcanzaba a taparme el trasero, voltee a ver si alguien más tenía ropa así o solo yo y pude ver que todas las mujeres que estábamos en ese lugar usábamos el mismo vestido  
Después de varios minutos llegó el mismo hombre de lentes y dijo que ya era hora, todos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la puerta y yo los seguí, cuando vi el exterior, era un pasillo enorme, no se le veía fin aparte de que estaba en penumbras, caminamos y cuando nos acercamos a la otra puerta el mismo hombre de lentes la abrió con una llave pude divisar el lugar ya estando en el, había muchas sillas y mesas al rededor, en medio había cómo una pasarela a diferencia que está tenía tubos, del lado contrario a mi había muchas cortinas, aún lado de "la pasarela" había otra puerta y en una esquina aún lado de la puerta había unas escaleras, todo estaba con muchas luces y música, dios no era estúpida, estaba en un prostíbulo  
Estaba asustada, no sabía que hacer, quería salir corriendo irme de ese lugar para nunca más volver! Al parecer el hombre de lentes vio que estaba buscando la salida con insistencia ya que se me acercó  
-Ni siquiera lo pienses pequeña, de ahora en adelante vivirás y trabajarás aquí-dijo con una enorme sonrisa llena de burla-sígueme, los demás a trabajar-dijo empezando a caminar, todos los demás se distribuyeron por todo el lugar, y yo seguí al hombre, nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras y las subimos, había un pasillo con varias puertas y al final había otra más grande, cuando llegamos el hombre todo y se escuchó un -adelante- era una voz no muy gruesa más bien era ronca pero de alcanzaba a distinguir que era de un hombre, tal vez un anciano, el hombre de lentes abrió la puerta y me ordenó que entrará y así lo hice, pude ver a un hombre alto, delgado y de piel muy blanca, literalmente era blanca, tenía el cabello negro y muy largo y en cuanto me vio puso una sonrisa demasiado grande que reflejaba malicia, ahí mi sexto sentido me grito "peligro"  
-Así que ella es la nueva, Kabuto-dijo el hombre de cabello negro sin despegarme la vista  
-Así es señor Orochimaru-dijo Kabuto acomodándose los lentes, Orochimaru solo ensancho más su sonrisa  
-Me gusta, retírate-dijo Orochimaru parandose de su asiento dirigiéndose a mi  
-Si, señor-dijo Kabuto dándose media vuelta para posteriormente retirarse, dios estaba temblando del miedo, algo me decía que este hombre me haría daño  
-Cual es tu nombre?-pregunto parándose en frente de mi  
-K...Karin-dije casi automáticamente tartamudeando  
-que hermoso nombre, como la portadora de este-dijo acariciando mi mejilla  
-Que me va a hacer?-pregunte notoriamente asustada  
-Nada del otro mundo-dijo acercando su rostro al mío aún sosteniendo mi mejilla, abrí los ojos como platos cuando sentí unos labios pegarse a los míos, me estaba besando! Mi primer beso y con alguien que ni siquiera conozco... Esto no iba a ser bueno pensé cerrando fuertemente los ojos y dejándome hacer, no era tonta y sabia con quien ser rebelde y con quien no, y algo me decía que con este hombre no se juega, al final de cuentas no me equivoque cuando sentí que Orochimaru me haría daño, esa noche no sólo di mi primer beso, si no que también tuve mi primera vez, así es... Orochimaru me violó...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bueno, por fin el siguiente capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que les gusté este. Sinceramente me siento nerviosa porque no se sí sí les esté gustando o no, espero que sí y en cuanto pueda subiré el siguiente capítulo,hasta pronto :)_**

Al siguiente día, nada fue mejor. Desperté y esperando que todo haya sido una pesadilla, pero los recuerdos azotaron en mi cabeza como si de una película se tratase, como me violó Orochimaru incluso todo lo que me dijo, es un estúpido degenerado!  
Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien me observaba, pegue un salto cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro, levante la mirada ya que estaba parada aun lado de mi cama y pude observar a una joven como de unos 22 años estatura promedio y cabello entre pelirrojo y naranja, piel un poco bronceada y orbes cafés  
-Es difícil, pero no queda de otra más que aguantar-dijo viendome directo a los ojos, agache la mirada tenía tantas ganas de llorar -mi nombre es Tayuya y el tuyo?- me pregunto con voz dulce  
-Karin-respondí con la voz apagada  
-Que bonito nombre-comentó-puedo sentarme?  
-Si-respondí, sinceramente me sentía extraña ya que por primera vez alguien enserio quería hablarme pero me sentía muy triste-algunas vez has intentado escapar de este lugar?-pregunte de repente  
-No, los que intentan hacerlo son asesinados-dijo agachado la cabeza  
karin sabía que eso era mejor que seguir ahí pero aún tenía miedo de morir , en ese momento se abrió la puerta, ambas voltearon y pudieron divisar a Kabuto entrar este observó a Karin y formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó a la chica y le extendió su brazo abriendo la palma de su mano dejando ver una pequeña píldora  
-Que es eso?-pregunte tomando la píldora  
-Tomatela-ordenó -de ahora en adelante empezarás un tratamiento que consiste en píldoras anticonceptivas, lo menos que queremos es que quedes embarazada -dijo soltando una risa burlesca  
Karin no protesto y sin más se la tomó después de todo lo que menos quería era traer una criatura a sufrir lo que ella está sufriendo o cosas peores, Kabuto les ordenó a todos ir a desayunar y así lo hicieron, el desayuno lo paso con Tayuya, ella le explicaba como estaban las cosas en ese lugar y ella no hacía más que escuchar, no quería cometer errores

Así pasaron los días, ella se dio cuenta que el dueño del lugar tenía preferencias hacia ella y no las desaprovecharia después de todo eso podría ayudarla a salir de ese lugar...  
Se dio cuenta que de nada serviría huir, ella quería salir de ahí viva, no muerta y para eso tenía que soporta todo eso  
Creyó que nada podía ser peor pero se equivoco cuando esa noche llegó un hombre y pago por ella, creyó que sería como todas las noches; simplemente dejarse violar y ya pero no, no se equivoco del todo solo que la única diferencia era que ese hombre tenía una pequeña obsesión con morderla y no sólo eso, también la golpeó, esa noche Karin se dio cuenta que le había ido bien el dia anterior, sufrió como jamás lo había hecho  
La mañana siguiente despertó adolorida, con muchas heridas, su cuerpo le dolía y no era exageración decir que apenas y podía abrir los ojos, Kabuto llegó e hizo que le llevarán el desayuno y le ordenó tomar ahora dos píldoras, una era anticonceptiva y la otra para el desinflamar ella se lo agradeció internamente ya que en verdad la necesitaba, no podía sentirse más miserable y por segunda ocasión se equivocó, no sólo esa noche volvió a trabajar también esa noche fue agredida físicamente por el mismo hombre y a la noche siguiente y a la siguiente y así fue por varios meses dónde cada mañana despertaba adolorida con unas tremendas ganas de ya no despertar pero para su desgracia no sucedía  
Estaba harta de soportar que la maltrataran de tal forma y estaba decidida a hablar con Orochimaru pero tenía miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionaria, con miedo fue hacia donde se encontraba aquel hombre y después de demorarse varios minutos pensando en sí llamar a la puerta o no en sus 20 segundos de valentía lo hizo  
-Adelante-escucho decir, abrío la puerta con timidez y entro  
-Señor Orochimaru, quisiera hablar de algo con usted-dijo con la voz Temblorosa  
-En que te puedo ayudar, Karin?-pregunto Orochimaru observándola fijamente  
-Verá, tengo ya varios meses en los que un cliente siempre me maltrata físicamente y quisiera saber si usted puede hacer algo para que ese hombre deje de golpearme-dijo insegura tratando de usar las palabras correctas  
-Karin, querida, no eres la única que vive eso, todos aquí lo hacen a diario, que te hace pensar que tienes más privilegios que los demás-dijo con una sonrisa llena de burla  
-yo... No lo sé señor Orochimaru, pero es que ya no lo soporto-dijo comenzando a llorar de la impotencia  
-Se que has sido fiel y por eso te compensare, pero no puedes decir nada a nadie entendido?- dijo Orochimaru acercándose a mi, yo solo asentí, sabía que tenía que hacer para pagar por el favor y como en todas las ocasiones en las que estaba con Orochimaru tuve que dejarme tocar por el, por lo menos ya no me golpearan todas las noches...

Principio del formulario


	3. Chapter 3

**_por fin el siguiente cap. no se si les guste el fic (espero que si) pero por lo pronto lo continuare, a la mera y lo deje asi o lo continue no se :p_**

 ** _Gracias a todos los que leen el fic :3 ojala si les guste, me estoy esforzando D:_**

Ya había pasado un año y mi estancia en ese lugar era dentro de lo que cabía era buena, me había ganado la confianza de Orochimaru haciéndole caso en todo, respetando sus ordenes y haciendo que los demás las cumplieran, me tocó ver varias ocasiones en las que alguien intentaba escapar y era asesinado, al principio también intente hacerlo pero por alguna extraña razón Orochimaru jamás intento asesinarme a mi, después me di cuenta que no lograría nada y deje de intentarlo mostrándole a Orochimaru que podía confiar en mi, a pesar de que ya tenía 20 años y sigo dedicándome a la prostitución involuntariamente me e acostumbrado un poco porque como ya lo dije tengo mejores tratos que los demás.

Me e hecho muy buena amiga de Tayuya, ya pudo decir que la quiero y ella a mi pero últimamente me a preocupado muchísimo y es que ah estado enferma, solo le pido a Dios si es que existe que no esté embarazada o tenga una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, todos sabemos que las chicas que están embarazadas o enfermas en ese lugar son asesinadas y lo que menos quiero es que Tayuya muera, es mi única amiga y de verdad me preocupó por ella.

Esa noche no salí a trabajar ya que me quede cuidando de mi amiga y es que se sentía muy mal y se veía peor

-Tayuya como te sientes?- le pregunté esperando que ya me dijera que le dolía o como se sentía ya que solo decía que se sentía mal  
-no tengo nada no te preocupes, solo me siento un poco mareada-dijo sonriendome pero era por demás decir que su sonrisa era falsa y más por la temperatura con las que se cargaba  
-No será que...-no pude terminar la frase ya que me interrumpió  
-YA TE DIJE QUE NO!- grito alterada  
-Está bien, calmante que te puede hacer más daño-le dije tratando de calmarla, duramos varios minutos en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió  
-Karin tengo miedo, si se llegan a enterar que estoy embarazada me mataran-dijo comenzando a llorar y aunque ya me lo esperaba aún me agarro de sorpresa  
-No te preocupes, todo estará bien si? Ya veremos que hacer-le dije tratando de calmarla y es que no me importa ir a hablar con Orochimaru, tenía que hacer algo por mi amiga en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Kabuto  
-Tayuya ya que estas enferma el señor Orochimaru me dio permiso de llevarla al hospital, no podemos dejar que sigas así-dijo Kabuto serio- acompañame  
-Puedo ir con ustedes?-pregunte, no quería dejar a mi amiga sola  
-No, es peligroso que las lleve a las dos, podrían escapar-dijo Kabuto  
-No te preocupes amiga, voy a estar bien si?-dijo Tayuya tratando de hacerme sentir bien pero ambas sabíamos que en cuanto se enteraran de su embarazo la matarían, solo esperaba que Tayuya hiciera algo para que el doctor no le diga a Kabuto de su estado  
-Está bien, te estaré esperando- le dije y es que no quería perder a mi única amiga  
Ambos salieron de la habitación y yo me dirigí hacia la pared, en ella había un agujero dónde se podía ver parte del alrededor de la puerta trasera, espere un par de minutos y los vi salir, al parecer si la llevarían al hospital, me sentía aliviada, estaba apuntó de despegarme de la pared cuando vi a Kabuto sacar un arma, por dios no, me quedé paralizada al ver como la asesinaba, quería gritar, quería correr a abrazar el cuerpo inerte de mi amiga; el estúpido de Kabuto la había asesinado y yo presencié su muerte, no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba en shock, me retire de la pared y comencé a llorar, llore como cuando llegue a ese horrible lugar y Tayuya me consolaba abrazándome y diciendo que todo estaba bien que ya pasaría, me recosté en la cama de mi amiga y llore, llore toda la noche pero ahora la diferencia era que Tayuya no estaba ahí para decirme que todo estaría bien, ya no volvería a decírmelo, ya no volvería a abrazarme ni a consolarme, perdí la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba llorando en la cama de mi amiga tampoco me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida ahí, solo a la mañana siguiente desperté con rastros de lágrimas y en la cama de mi amiga y ahí la verdad me atacó, por un momento deseé que fuera mentira, que haya sido una pesadilla pero como la vez anterior, no lo fue...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Nuevo capítulo! Se que me tarde mucho y enserio perdón pero no había tenías o tiempo de subirlo ㈵3 espero que les gusté ㈳3_**

Desde el momento en que Tayuya se fue me comprometí conmigo misma que saldría de ese lugar sin importarme nada y haría lo posible porque metieran a la cárcel a Orochimaru y a Kabuto para que pagarán todo lo que habían hecho, principalmente la muerte de mi única amiga

Comencé a trabajar para hacer mi sueño realidad, demostrando ser fiel a esa repugnante víbora y a Kabuto

Pasaron 9 meses en los que todo iba saliendo a la perfección, me había ganado gran parte de la confianza de Orochimaru y con ello "dejando de prostituirme" según muchos, pero no era así, a pesar de que ya no trabajaba con clientes seguía siendo la "niña" de Orochimaru, estaba con el todo el tiempo, escuchaba gran parte de sus conversaciones, sabía que no me tenía completa confianza como a Kabuto pero algo era algo, sabía que muchos de los chicos que vivían ahí me odiaban y decían cosas de mi, en su mayoría solían ser los nuevos "integrantes" del equipo de trabajo como decía Orochimaru, y otros tantos me ayudaban en muchas cosas ya que siempre que no me vieran curaba las heridas que los bastardos que venían al prostíbulo les hacían a esos pobres chicos, cuidaba y alimentaba lo más que podía a todos ya que seguían durando con muchísimos días sin comer y aunque no me gustaba era por órdenes de Orochimaru que tenía que darles una droga pero era lo mejor ya que con ella muchas veces dejaban de dolerles las heridas y olvidaban el estilo de vida que teníamos, llegue a charlar con varios chicos y chicas del lugar que llevaban más tiempo aquí que yo y tristemente todos habían perdido la esperanza de poder salir con vida de este lugar algún día cuando alguien se arrimaba junto a mi para charlar siempre lo hacía ya que yo trataba de subirles el ánimo aunque estuviera en las mismas que ellos, sentía tanta impotencia de no poder hacer algo para terminar con todo esto, odiaba ver como golpeaban y maltrataban a niños de 7 años y sin contar las violaciones que les proporcionaban los adultos, no es como si los más grandes no sintieramos lo mismo pero por lo menos ya éramos mayores como los chicos de 20 a 25, no dejaba de creer que este lugar era horrible pero es que ¿cómo podían venir personas a este tipo de establecimientos? Por dios prostituian niños! Sin contar la trata de blancas de lo que llegue a enterarme en una de las ocasiones en las que estuve con Orochimaru, al parecer el muy imbécil también vendía personas a quien sabe que tipo de personas, aún estaba sorprendida ¿cómo era que a nadie le importará esto? ¿Cómo podían ser ciegos ante situaciones así? ¿Y que hay de la política? ¿Porque no hacen nada? Esto era horrible

Esa noche como todas las anteriores estaba junto a Orochimaru, estaba sentada en sus piernas besandolo y dejando que deslizara sus manos sobre todo mi cuerpo, no me quedaba de otra si quería salir de ese lugar.

De repente sólo se levantó al igual que yo y comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta que estaba a un par de metros de lado izquierdo, sabía lo que significaba eso, era hora del sexo, comencé a seguirlo, el abrió la puerta que dejaba ver una cama de mantas rojas de seda, cuando pase la puerta la cerré y me dirigí a la cama donde me esperaba parado quitándose la camisa.

Llegue a su lado y comenzó a besarme con pasión, yo le correspondí el beso y me comencé a acostar en la cama. El estaba acostado sobre mi besándole mientras me desabrochaba la blusa de botones que llevaba puesta, como todas las veces la ropa desapareció en segundos, Orochimaru se posicionó sobre mi entre mis piernas y comenzó a penetrarme lentamente mientras me besaba y yo le correspondía abrazándolo por debajo de sus brazos encajando le despacio las llemas de los dedos, sin lastimarlo, después de todo siempre duele al principio pero rápidamente me acostumbre y Orochimaru aumentó su ritmo.

Comenzó a gemir, sabía que pronto terminaría al igual que el, un par de embestía das más y sentir como la tensión desapareció, termine el duro un poco más hasta que también lo hizo, se acostó a un lado de mi y me abrazo posesivamente, yo sólo me deje abrazar.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando escuche un "eres mía" yo sólo asentí, una risita de su parte y un "solo mía" fue lo último que escuche antes de caer dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se podía ver a tres personas platicando animadamente en una mesa de un café, bueno dos personas hablando animadamente y otra no tan animada

-Hey teme! Deberías conseguirte una novia! Estas muy amargado-dijo un rubio feliz

-Naruto! Deja de decirle esas cosas a Sasuke-kum-dijo una chica de extravagante cabello rosa mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza del rubio

-No necesito una-dijo un azabache sin expresión alguna

-Vamos Sasuke! Teniendo tantas chicas detrás de ti debe haber alguna que te interese-dijo Naruto en forma de queja

-Si Sasuke-kum, debe haber alguna-dijo ahora Sakura con curiosidad

-No la hay, todas son fastidiosas-dijo fríamente

-No es cierto, Sakura-chan es la mejor novia que existe en todo el mundo!-dijo Naruto abrazando a su novia-pero es mía-continuo de forma amenazante, la pelirosa solo sonrió ante el comportamiento celoso de su novio

-Sakura no me interesa dobe y si van ah empezar de cursis mejor me voy-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-Y que hay de Hinata? Ella no es fastidiosa como tu dices Sasuke-kum-dijo Sakura alejando a Naruto para no incomodar a su amigo

-Somos distintos, aparte de que ella sale con Kiba-dijo Sasuke sin importancia

-Mmm-expresó Naruto en desaprobación -entonces porque no nos comentas como te gustan las chicas si es que te gustan las chicas- continuo Naruto con burla y a la vez curiosidad, Sasuke alzó la ceja

-No pienso hablar de eso-respondió con tono decidido y enojo ante el comentario estúpido que hizo su amigo en el cual duda de su sexualidad

-Vamos Sasuke-kum! Cuéntanos-dijo Sakura con las manos juntas en forma de súplica-por favor- dijeron al unísono Sakura y Naruto

-Mmm-respondió Sasuke-si les digo dejarán de fastidiar?-pregunto ya derrotado, sabía cómo eran sus amigos y no le iban a dejar hasta que les contará

-SI-respondieron al unísono de nuevo felices

-Ahh, pues que sean decididas y que no seas fastidiosas-dijo de forma breve

-Qué más?-pregunto Naruto con entusiasmo, Sasuke lo observó con fastidio sabía que tenía que decir más para que lo dejaran en paz de una vez por todas

-que sean listas y que sepan lo que quiero en el momento-dijo con seriedad

-No comprendo eso-dijo Naruto y Sakura río

-A lo que Sasuke-kum se refiere es que si el quiere algo que lo entiendan sin necesidad de hablar mucho ya que Sasuke-kum no habla para nada y se estresa fácilmente-explicó Sakura

-En sí, que si necesito apoyo o que no quiero que fastidien o si en ocasiones deseó cariño que lo entiendan, que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para conocerme- explicó Sasuke

-Tu pides mucho teme-dijo Naruto en forma de queja, río Sakura y Sasuke sonrió ante las palabras de su tonto amigo

-Y físicamente?-pregunto Sakura con curiosidad

-no lo se, que tengan cabello largo supongo-dijo Sasuke como sin no conociera la respuesta, en sí jamás había pensado en eso

-En ese caso te quedarás solo-dijo Naruto comenzando a reír provocando que Sakura lo hiciera también y Sasuke se enojara un poco

Así se la pasaron los tres amigos platicando entre risas y quejas como siempre, sin darse cuenta que eran observados por un hombre de cabello blanco y lentes

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-señor Orochimaru, aquí está la información de esa chica a la que quiere traer a trabajar-dijo Kabuto entregándole unos papeles a su jefe

Orochimaru los tomó y comenzó a leerlos

-Así que es enfermera-dijo riendo

-No sólo eso señor, su novio es un agente del FBI como su amigo-dijo con seriedad, Karin estaba al tanto de la conversación

-creí haberte pedido la información de la novia de Sasuke-kum-dijo Orochimaru un poco enojado

-Sasuke-kum no tiene novia señor, ni nada por el estilo, ella es lo más cercano a el ya que fueron compañeros en la preparatoria junto al chico rubio, Naruto-dijo Kabuto

-De cualquier forma servirá-comentó Orochimaru riendo, Karin en ese momento sintió un mal presentimiento

-No cree que se dificultarian las cosas señor? Después de todo esa chica tiene 26 años y su novio es agente del FBI, su edad ya pasó la de los chicos de aquí-dijo Kabuto acomodándose los lentes

-No pasa nada, todo saldrá bien y ese Uchiha pagará lo que me hizo-respondió Orochimaru con seguridad, Karin se preguntaba quien era ese Uchiha del que hablaban pero tenía una idea, solo que una pregunta rondó en su mente ¿que le había hecho ese chico llamado Sasuke a Orochimaru?


	5. Capítulo 5

_**¡nuevo capitulo!**_

 _ **Enserio espero que les guste :D me e esforzado mucho y aunque casi no tengo tiempo de escribir quiero terminar del fic rapido :P siento que ya me demore mucho, en fin espero y lo disfruten y si les gusto por fis dejen un reviews :p hasta luego**_

—Sasuke— pronuncio con voz firme—tienes una misión—

Sasuke sólo observo fijamente a la mujer que tenía enfrente, Tsunade; mujer voluptuosa, tez blanca, orbes color miel y cabello rubio, si ella era la que daba órdenes y misiones, su jefa. —al llamarme y no ver a nadie más aquí asumo que es una misión secreta— pronuncio Sasuke con su ya acostumbrada seriedad.

—y muy importante Sasuke, sólo tu puedes cumplir con esta misión y concluirla con éxito— pronuncio Tsunade con firmeza

—de que trata?—pregunto Sasuke

—iras de espía— dijo Tsunade con seriedad.

Cuando Tsunade dijo que sería un espía pensé que estaba siendo exagerada al decir que sólo yo podría cumplir con la misión, pero me equivoque. No puedo creer que tenga que trabajar con Orochimaru, esta misión es sumamente importante.

—¡hey teme! Para qué te mandó a llamar la vieja Tsunade?—escuche gritar a Naruto, levanté la mirada y ahí estaba, frente a mi con su novia Sakura—como siempre de escandaloso, Naruto— dije para molestarlo, el sólo transformo su típica cara alegre a una de berrinche y pude notar como pronunciaba entre dientes un "no soy escandaloso" mientras Sakura reía.

—ahora no, Naruto necesito retirarme— pronuncie comenzando a caminar, si bien eran mis amigos pero al final de cuentas era secreta la misión

—que te vaya bien, Sasuke-kum—escuche decir a Sakura

—suerte, Sasuke—dijo esta vez Naruto

—gracias—dije sin parar mis pasos

Al llegar a casa comencé a arreglar mis cosas, si trabajaría con Orochimaru lo más seguro sería ir con armas o cosas por el estilo, tenía que ir prevenido, me llevare todas mis pertenencias, ropa y demás ya que así lo decía la misión, revise los documento que me dio Tsunade por la dirección y me retire, era hora de comenzar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya estaba justo en frente del burdel de Orochimaru, fue difícil hallarlo y más porque estaba en uno de esos barrios bajos donde sólo por pasar ya te están quitando todas tus pertenencias en los mejores casos, no estaba seguro si entrar así nada más, según dijo Tsunade para estas horas ya debería estar corriendo el rumor de que traicione al FBI pasando información confidencial pero sin así si Orochimaru no había escuchado el rumor sería más difícil todo.

Karin se sentía extraña, después de mucho tiempo volvía a bailar para todos esos hombres asquerosos que vas al burdel, no podía dejar de preguntarse porque Orochimaru volvió a mandarla a trabajar a fuera y no permitió que se quedara en su oficina como todas las noches, lo único que se le venía a la mente era que algo no estaba bien.

—y bien, que era tan importante que tenías que decirme, Kabuto?—pregunto Orochimaru con seriedad

—al parecer, Uchiha Sasuke ya no trabaja para el FBI, parece ser que infiltró información confidencial y ahora está siendo buscado por las autoridades— dijo Kabuto con seriedad

Orochimaru no pudo contener la enorme sonrisa que brotaba de sus labios, ¡por dios! Esto no podía ir mejor, pensó; sus planes iban cada vez mejor.

Bien, era el momento de entrar y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, pensé tome mis pertenencias y comencé a caminar, en la puerta estaba un hombre alto y musculoso, me acerque a el y pensando en algo rápido dije —vengo a hablar con Orochimaru—el me pregunto que de parte de quien a lo que respondí—Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha—el sólo se hizo a un lado pronunciando un "pasa" y así lo hice, entré sin miedo, pensando que lo primero que haría sería buscar a Orochimaru pero al momento de voltear hacia la derecha la vi, una hermosa mujer de cabello largó y rojo, "hermosa" pensé, la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto, y fue ahí donde mis pensamientos y planes se vieron nublados por la belleza de esa mujer.

No dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza esa idea que tenía de que algo no estaba bien, no por nada Orochimaru me saco de su oficina cuando entro Kabuto argumentando que tenía algo sumamente importante que comentarle, ¡ah! Me daría jaqueca si no dejaba de pensar en esas estupideces pero es que el no estar al tanto de lo que pasa me frustra ¡demonios estoy tan furiosa!

Decidí olvidarme de eso por ahora, después averiguaría que sucede, quise borrarme esos pensamiento agitando la cabeza de un lado hacia otro pero al voltear hacia mi izquierda lo vi, un hombre de porte elegante, cabello azabache igual que sus ojos, en mi opinión el hombre más guapo que alguna vez haya visto, me quede boquiabierta viéndolo, tanto que hasta pare de bailar, me estaba observando, cuando Ayame me golpeo suavemente con el codo, voltee y la observe con confusión y ella me dijo, no te distraigas, yo sólo asentí y voltee a ver al hombre de la puerta, ya no estaba, sólo baje la mirada y comencé a bailar de nuevo, creo que ya tenía la distracción que necesitaba para dejar de pensar en lo de Orochimaru.

Al ver que esa chica me observaba como yo lo hacia sentí como si nada más existiera, sólo ella y yo, y pienso que le pasó lo mismo ya que dejo de bailar, cuando su compañera le hablo me di cuenta que no podía darme el lujo de seguir observándola, tenía que hablar con Orochimaru, tome mis cosas y comense a caminar, vi que Kabuto iba bajando de unas escaleras y me dirigí hacia el, cuando lo alcance no pude ni decir una palabra cuando el comenzó a hablar

—Orochimaru-sama te está esperando, Sasuke-kum— dijo viéndome fijamente para posteriormente señalar con un gesto y un movimiento de cabeza una puerta, comencé a caminar hacia haya cuando escuche que comenzaba a hablar de nuevo—te recomiendo que no te metas con ella si no quieres tener problemas con Orochimaru-sama, karin es de Orochimaru-sama— término la frase con una gran sonrisa que me molesto, me di la vuelta con destino a la oficina de Orochimaru pensando en que no pudo haber salido peor, ¡por dios me había visto viendo a esa mujer! Y si es verdad que es de Orochimaru esto no estaba bien.

Al llegar a la puerta toqué tres veces y pude escuchar un "adelante" abrí la puerta con serenidad y pude observar a Orochimaru sentado frente a mi detrás de un escritorio

—Sasuke-kum pero que sorpresa—dijo con una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos—que te trae por aquí?—pregunto

—vengo a trabajar contigo, que más?—dije con seriedad, Orochimaru soltó una carcajada como si fuese el mejor chiste que alguna vez escucho

—eso quiere decir que el rumor de que infiltraste información confidencias es cierta—dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

—hump, eso es lo de menos—comente

—claro que no, Sasuke-kum, porque lo hiciste?—pregunto—que ganabas al hacerlo?—

—siempre e querido superar a mi hermano y lo sabes—dije recordando el plan que tenía Tsunade para la misión—así que, decidí entrar al FBI por información sobre el y ahora que la tengo, quiero encontrarlo y asesinarlo—dije tratando de sonar convencible

—y vienes a mi para lograr tu objetivo—comento Orochimaru

—así es—dije con seguridad, Orochimaru tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar un número

—Kabuto, preséntate en este instante en mi oficina—escuche decir antes de que colgara el celular, minutos después se escucho la puerta

—adelante—dijo Orochimaru y Kabuto entro

—me necesita, Orochimaru-sama?—pregunto Kabuto

—lleva a Sasuke-kum a su nueva habitación—dijo Orochimaru a lo que Kabuto asintió

—vamos, Sasuke-kum—dijo Kabuto dando la vuelta, yo comencé a seguirlo

Salimos de la oficina y al bajar las escaleras la vi, seguía bailando aquella mujer de cabello rojo, Karin, así dijo Kabuto que se llamaba, seguí caminando detrás de Kabuto, no podía dejar que me viera observando a aquella mujer, entramos por una puerta que estaba cerca de las escaleras y a pesar de estar todo oscuro pude ver un pasillo largó lleno de puertas, avanzamos hasta casi el final del pasillo, llegamos a la penúltima puerta del lado izquierdo, pude ver que después de un espacio largó había otra puerta, Kabuto abrió la puerta en las que se había detenido y se hizo a un lado dándome el pase, entré a la habitación y pude escuchar que Kabuto decía—siéntete cómodo Sasuke-kum, si me necesitas estaré afuera—yo puse mis pertenencias en la cama que había al centro de la habitación y antes de que Kabuto de fuera volvió a hablar—cuando termines de arreglar las cosas descansa, mañana comenzara tu trabajo—dijo cerrando la puerta, por mi estaba bien, comencé a desempacar mis cosas y a guardar las armas que llevaba conmigo en lugares escondidos, como por ejemplo una pistola debajo de la cama en la esquina derecha, otra dentro del ropero en la parte de arriba, guarde mis ropa y me puse a descansar aunque creo que no lo lograría ya que mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas por esa mujer de nombre Karin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿¡QUE!? Cómo que Sasuke-teme infiltro información! Tsunade sabes que eso es imposible!—gritaba un enojado Naruto

—yo tampoco lo puedo creer Naruto, pero así paso—decía Tsunade con seriedad

—no es verdad! Porque lo haría?—dijo Naruto, por dios no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¡su mejor amigos ahora era un criminal de los más buscados!

—no lo se Naruto, sabes que Sasuke siempre fue muy discreto en asuntos personales—dijo Tsunade

Naruto estaba que no se la creía, porque haría algo así Sasuke? Si hace rato que lo vio estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, a no ser que...—Tsunade, cuando se dieron cuenta de eso?— pregunto Naruto

—está tarde, después de que entrego su informe de la última misión que tuvo—dijo Tsunade ya sabiendo a donde iban los pensamientos del Rubio—el informe parece que fue alterado ya que omitió muchas cosas que según nos informaron otros agentes habían ocurrido

Eso no podía ser! Pensaba Naruto, y si era verdad que Sasuke hizo tal crimen? Tendría que encontrarlo y hablar con el! No podía permitir que dijeran eso de su amigo si no era cierto! Y si lo era, el mismo haría que Sasuke asumiera su responsabilidad, todo antes de que su amigo casi hermano sea un criminal de verdad.


	6. Chapter 6

—Sasuke-kum es...—Trataba de pronunciar asumirá con la voz cortada—un criminal?—término la oración

—no lo se, Sakura-chan, realmente no lo creo—respondió Naruto con confusión—dice Tsunade-obaachan que infiltró información errónea en su última misión y saco información secreta—

—no puede ser... ¿A quién?—pregunto Sakura aterrada

—parece ser que fue a La CIA—

—levántense—dijo Kabuto para despertar a todos sus "empleados"—es hora de limpiar el establecimiento para que este listó esta noche

Todos los niños y adolescentes comenzaron a levantarse, y enseguida salieron a hacer el aseo del lugar, Karin entre ellos. Al salir de la habitación Karin pudo observar al chico de la noche anterior parado en una esquina del lugar observando a todos.

—Kabuto, quién es ese hombre?—pregunto Karin

—es un nuevo empleado de Orochimaru-sama—respondió—esta encargado de cuidar de todos los chicos, y vigilar que hagan su trabajo bien—

—y yo comenzare a trabajar de nuevo afuera?—pregunto recordando lo de la noche anterior

—no lo se, Orochimaru-sama hablara contigo después—respondió para posteriormente irse

•así que es otro perro de Orochimaru, hump, valla desperdició• pensaba Karin. En ese momento Sasuke volteo a ver a Karin, ambos se quedaron observando se el uno al otro como sí estuvieran retando se con la mirada, Karin no podía dejar de verlo sin odio, ¡como ese hombre podía estar de acuerdo en esto! Sasuke sólo se volteó y siguió con su trabajo.

—Orochimaru-sama como puede confiar plenamente en Sasuke-kum siendo que trabajo en el FBI?—pregunto Kabuto

—aún no lo hago, Kabuto—Orochimaru río, •como puede tomar todo como un juego•pensaba Kabuto.—pero pronto veremos sí enserio está de mi lado—finalizo Orochimaru con una sonrisa cómplice

—¿me llamaba, Orochimaru-sama?—pregunto Karin entrando a la oficina de este sin antes tocar la puerta, el mencionado levanto la vista ya que estaba observando unos papeles

—así es, toma asiento—ordeño y Karin obedeció sentándose en una silla frente a Orochimaru—verás, Karin, como pudiste notar hay un nuevo integrante de trabajo con nosotros—hizo una pausa observando su expresión, sonrió con satisfacción al observar que Karin no se había inmutado por la mención de Sasuke—quiero que lo vigiles—dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa cómplice

—¿que lo vigile?—pregunto Karin confundida

—así es, verás, no confió plenamente en el y al ser tu una de las personas a las que más le tengo confianza, te encomiendo esta misión—contesto Orochimaru

—¿y porque a mi y no a Kabuto?—pregunto Karin

—no quiero que sepa que está siendo vigilado y al tener a Kabuto cerca lo más probable es que se de cuenta, aparte de que Kabuto tiene mejores cosas que hacer y tu no sales de este lugar—contesto

—y si no le tiene confianza porque lo contrato?—pregunto Karin con más curiosidad

Orochimaru soltó una risa divertida—no seas tan curiosa Karin, sólo obedece, no tienes porque saber razones o motivos sólo tienes que cumplir—dijo Orochimaru como respuesta

—lo siento, Orochimaru-sama—se disculpo Karin

—está bien, pero sabes lo que significa eso?—pregunto Orochimaru con burla a lo que Karin lo observo con confusión—tendrás que volver a trabajar como bailarina diario—continuo Orochimaru con una sonrisa cargada de burla, Karin sólo frunció el ceño

—como ordene, señor—acepto sin rechistar, •aquí hay gato encerrado•pensó Karin•y yo tengo que descubrir porque•

—retírate—ordeno Orochimaru, Karin se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de abrir la puerta escucho a Orochimaru una vez más—y una cosa más Karin...—pausa—ten cuidado con ese chico, me entero que te le acercas más de lo debido y ten por seguro que les vuelo la cabeza a ambos, recuerda que sólo eres mía—finalizo

—entendido—respondió Karin saliendo de la oficina, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, Karin trago saliva •enserio Orochimaru da miedo cuando se muestra posesivo•pensaba con miedo•será más difícil investigar sin acercar me demasiado a ese chico•

Al bajar las escaleras volteó buscando al hombre que tenía que vigilar dándose cuenta que no sabía su nombre, lo encontró sentado en la barra de bebidas, esté al instante volteó a verla, Karin sólo aparto la mirada volteando hacia Kabuto que estaba debajo de las escaleras observándola, estaría vigilada ella también y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

•esa mujer... No logró entenderla•pensaba Sasuke•la primera vez que la vi sentí una gran conexión con ella, pero ahora su mirada denota desprecio•

Sasuke observo como Kabuto los vigilaba a Karin y a el, •¿porque si se supone que ella es de Orochimaru porque lo observa así? Se supone que apoyaría cualquier cosa que este haga ¿Qué le hice?• Sasuke observo como la chica entraba por una puerta cercana a las escaleras, la que llevaba a las habitaciones, porque ella le llama tanto la atención ¿que tiene ella que alguien más no? ¿Era su peculiar melena? No, ya había visto una igual, que era...

Esa noche pude volver a verla bailar, sus sensuales movimiento volverían loco a cualquier hombre, espera ¿que? ¿Qué estoy pensando? Es el cambio de ambiente, sí eso es. Toda la noche la observe, discretamente y haciendo mi trabajo pero la verdad odiaba esto, al cuidar de estos chicos podía observar como hombres adultos tocaban a niños pequeños, que asco estaba lleno de pederastas, en todos los casos que me toco hacer una misión por ese tipo de hombres prefería terminarlas rápido, odiaba relacionar me con ellos. Al terminar la noche todos fueron a descansar, siempre terminaba a las 5:30am para despertar a las 3:00pm y comenzar a arreglar el lugar y volver a las 8:00pm a trabajar, yo fui directo a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama pero no pude pegar el ojo, a pesar de estar completamente cansado no podía dejar de pensar en esa pelirroja y más aún sabiendo que dormía en la habitación continúa, no sabía cuanto tiempo había divagado en sus pensamiento pero escuchar una puerta abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos, nadie a esta hora debía de estar despierto, al menos nadie de ese pasillo, y si era así sólo significaba una cosa, esa persona quería escapar. Sasuke abrió la puerta de su habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido, al salir pudo notar que Karin iba caminando hacia la salida.

—Karin—dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de la pelirroja, al voltear la cara no pudo sorprenderse la la belleza de esta, era claro que ya se había dado cuenta de eso pero ahora era diferente, verla ahí parada frente a el sin ninguna gota de maquillaje, el cabello levemente alborotado y unos anteojos de armazón café, sin duda le daba otro toque, sin quitarle su porte que la caracterizaba junto a su sensualidad

—¿que haces despierto a esta hora?—pregunto Karin con un deje de molestia

—¿tu qué es lo que haces despierta a esta hora? Deberías estar dormida—comento Sasuke con su característica seriedad

—eso no te incumbe—dijo con molestia

—claro que me incumbe, estoy encargado de cuidar a todos aquí, entre esos estas tu, Karin—contesto Sasuke

—vaya forma de cuidar, ellos acá muriendo de dolor y tu como si nada—comento, Sasuke estaba sorprendido, era verdad

—vas a—pausa—curarlos?—pregunto con notable sorpresa

—si—contesto con irritación, al ver la cara de Sasuke algo en el le decía que quería ayudar, Karin era buena adivinando lo que pensaba o sentía la demás gente—vienes?—pregunto ya más tranquila

—hump—contesto Sasuke serio, si a eso se le puede llamar una contestación, era obvio que iría, Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia Karin y al estar al lado de Karin ella también comenzó a caminar, al llegar a la puerta Karin la abrió y los niños más pequeños corrieron hacia ella, está sólo pudo abrazarlos tratando de calmarlos ya que estos comenzaron a llorar, Sasuke estaba sorprendido, esa mujer de carácter fuerte tratando a los niños de esa forma, jamás lo imagino

—vamos chicos, tomen esto—saco Karin cinco cajas de pastillas para quitar el dolor, entre todos los chicos tomaban una y pasaban las demás a los otros chicos, Karin sacó unas gasas y una pomada para desinflamar, se acercó a una chica llamada Moegi que tenía bastantes golpes por todo el cuerpo y comenzó a curarla a lo que Sasuke la ayudo, entre los dos curaron a todos los chicos que estaban golpeados y se retiraron para dormir

—gracias por la ayuda—dijo Karin con seriedad

—hump—respondió Sasuke restando le importancia

—¿porque ayudas a Orochimaru?—pregunto Karin, era mejor ir al grano

—tu porque lo haces?—respondió Sasuke evitando la pregunta a lo que Karin frunció el ceño

—no evadas mi pregunta—ordeno enfadada

—hump—contesto Sasuke comenzado a caminar ignorando a Karin, está ya molesta decidió no preguntar más y dejo ir a Sasuke sin insistir, Sasuke entro a su habitación, no dejaba de pensar si Karin ayudaba a Orochimaru y ayudaba a la vez a los chicos desobedeciendo a Orochimaru, de que lado estaba? O enserio se podía confiar en ella?

Pasaron los días y Sasuke no hacía nada más que observar e investigar, aunque lo último era bastante complicado ya que al Orochimaru no tenerle la suficiente confianza no le comentaba sus planes o algo sobre los chicos y chicas del lugar, nada, algo que si pudo darse cuenta era que persona que trataba de escapar era persona que nunca más se le volvía a ver, era asesinada, en un par de ocasiones fue testigo de como asesinaban a unas chicas que trataron de escapar. El lugar estaba lleno de guardias por así decirlo, no había forma de salir de ahí sin pasar antes por mínimo 3 guardias. También me di cuenta que la mayoría de chicos y chicas buscaban a Karin, o ella misma salía temprano de su habitación para curar a las personas encargadas en el área de prostitución ¡vaya área! Muchas veces llegaban golpeados o sangrando de sus partes íntimas por la violencia de esos hombres que ibas siempre al burdel ¿cómo podían tratar así a las personas en su mayoría niños?

Eran las 6:00am, esa mañana salí a ayudar a Karin a curar a los chicos como ella les decía, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, desde hace 3 días había comenzado a ayudar y lo hubiera echo desde antes si ella me hubiera comentado que era su rutina de diario

—buenos días—saludo Karin pasando de largo ya que yo estaba a un metro de distancia de la puerta, siempre la esperaba recargado en la pared afuera de la habitación, había notado que se sentían más cómodos y seguros cuando estaba Karin entramos a la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido ya que estaba prohibido para mi ayudar a los chicos, Karin desde el primer día no me dirigía la palabra a menos que sea para saludarme o decirme que hacer o como ayudar a los chicos, al terminar ese día, salimos de la habitación como siempre en silencio al ir caminando por el pasillo escuche su vos

—mi nombre es Karin—dijo ella—no nos habíamos presentado antes

—Sasuke—comente como siempre serio, ella sólo sonrió, ¡vaya! Su sonrisa era hermosa, realmente jamás le había visto

—se que no eres cómo todos los que trabajan aquí—dijo Karin—no se sí deba confiar en ti o no, algo me dice que si... Que alguien desobedezca a Orochimaru así como tu lo haces y sin ganar nada habla de una persona buena, no se que hagas tu aquí pero tus razones tendrás—comento—nos vemos después Sasuke— ahí me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado hasta la puerta de su habitación, vi como abría la puerta y antes de que entrara la tomé de la mano, Karin volteo con confusión y no se porque pero sin pensarlo mucho, la bese, poco a poco sentí como ella correspondía mi beso y con mi mano libre rodee su cintura y ella me tomo del cuello, cuando nos separáramos pude ver su cara de confusión.

—buenas noches—comente dándome la vuelta, comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación y sólo escuche el sonido de su puerta cerrarse, al llegar a mi habitación me adentre a la misma y me acosté en mi cama, hoy no podría dormir, de eso estaba seguro

—Sakura, hoy vendrá Naruto-kum por ti?—pregunto una rubia de ojos azules

—Ino!—exclamo Sakura, hace tiempo que no veía a su mejor amiga, a pesar de trabajar juntas sus horarios no coincidían o no había oportunidad de verse—no lo se, a estado desanimado últimamente por lo de Sasuke-kum—

—escuche lo que pasó, es sorprendente que Sasuke-kum haya echo eso—dijo Ino afligida—aún no lo puedo creer...—

—ni yo, es como si fuera una pesadilla—comento Sakura desanimada

—bueno! No es momento de sentirnos tristes—comento Ino tratando de hacer sentir bien a su amiga, no era para más ya que ella era muy unida a Sasuke y a pesar de que Sasuke no le hablase bien a nadie llevaba conociéndolo desde niños—tengo que empezar mi turno, me saludas a Naruto-kum—finalizo

—tienes razón, yo le mandó saludos de tu parte no te preocupes—comento Sakura—adiós—

—adiós—

Se podía observar a un rubio sentado en una banca de un parque con semblante triste, Naruto no dejaba de pensar en el problema de su amigo ¿y si era verdad que su mejor amigo había transferido información importante a la CIA? ¿Porqué lo haría? O ¿para qué? No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto cuando de repente siento que alguien de había sentando a su lado.

—Sasuke siempre a querido superarme en todo—comento—pero no entiendo que lo llevo a tomar esa decisión, no se sí fue mi culpa o simplemente fue el camino que eligió, pero según me entere ahora esta trabajando con Orochimaru, y si es así, no hay nada que hacer, Orochimaru no permitirá que le hagan algo a Sasuke y menos que deje de trabajar para el, siempre a querido tener a alguien de la familia Uchiha—Naruto sólo veía como su acompañante observaba el cielo, en específico la puesta de sol.

—si Sasuke hizo eso para superarte creo que lo esta haciendo de la peor manera—comento Naruto—no te culpes por sus malas decisiones—continuo Naruto observando a su acompañante—aparte de que no veo el porque de superarte de esa forma, tu carrera y la de el son distintas, Itachi tu eres un abogado mientras que el es un policía—

—Sasuke sabe que yo siempre quise ser un policía para terminar con la plaga de narcotraficantes y si por alguna razón Sasuke confundió el superarme con hacer lo contrario a lo que yo quise—comento Itachi con tristeza—nunca me lo perdonaría, siempre quise lo mejor para el aún si eso significaba dejar mi sueño de ser policía para protegerlo—

—¿protegerlo?—pregunto Naruto con confusión

—mi padre siempre me dijo que el yo convertirme en policía podría traerle peligro a la familia, meterme con alguien importante y con el primero que se vengarían sería con Sasuke por ser mi único hermano y el más pequeño, aparte de ser la persona más presida para mi—explico Itachi

—es un trabajo complicado y viéndolo en ese sentido creo que tiene razón tu padre, pero hacer que dejes tu sueño por eso, creo que no es lo correcto—comento Naruto disgustado

—lo se, pero ya pasó, el problema que al no cumplir con mi sueño Sasuke quiso hacerlo y lo hizo, también siempre fue el suyo pero esta vez en no tenía a nadie que proteger—comento—y me alegro de que el si haya cumplido su sueño, pero por eso no dejo de pensar en ¿porqué tomó esa decisión? ¿Acaso no era ese su verdadero sueño?—

—no lo se—comento Naruto—también estoy confundió, pero y si fue obligado—dijo Naruto, era obvio que se le acababa de ocurrir esa idea—¡si! Y si lo obligaron, suena más razonable—exclamo

—puede ser, pero es poco probable, ya veremos que sucede con el paso del tiempo—dijo Itachi con una sonrisa—Naruto, creo que ya es hora de recoger a Sakura del trabajo no crees?—comento

—Sakura-chan me va a matar ¡ya es tarde!—grito con notable miedo—luego hablamos Itachi me dio gusto verte—dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie—adiós—se despidió ya a unos pasos de distancia, Itachi sólo sonrió en señal de despedida

•Naruto ya viene tarde, ¿será que se le habrá olvidado?• pensaba una ya irritada Sakura• bueno el siempre llega tarde, tal vez tenga trabajo• Sakura comenzó a marcar un número en su celular •contesta• ya más desesperada comenzó a caminar camino a casa •tal sucedió algo, creo que es mejor irme ya a casa• Sakura sentía un mal presentimiento, cruzo la calle y dio vuelta en la esquina hacia la izquierda, camino a casa

—¡Sakura-chan! Lamentó llegar tarde—grito Naruto viendo como la chica se detenía en la esquina de la calle, Sakura volteo y al observar a su novio corriendo hacia ella sonrió comenzando a caminar hacia el, antes de cruzar la avenida paró esperando paciente que terminarán de pasar los coches para ir con su novio sin darse cuenta una camioneta negra paró frente a ella y rápido salió un hombre con la cara cubierta, tomó su mano y la jaloneo hacia la camioneta a lo que ella pudo resistencia

—¡Naruto!—grito tratando de soltarse—¡ayuda!—se jaloneo para tratar de correr pero salió un segundo hombre al igual que el anterior, con la cara cubierta, en ese momento Naruto corrió sin importarte los carros y al dar vuelta a la camioneta para llegar hasta su novia vio como era jalada hacia el interior de la camioneta, Sakura volteo hacia el brazo de uno de sus agresores y pudo divisar un tatuaje de una serpiente enrollada en la muñeca

—¡tatuaje!—grito, al tener un novio policía había aprendido que en situaciones así era mejor gritar las características de su agresor—una serpiente enrollada en la muñeca—volteo hacia Naruto con miedo en la mirada, todo fue tan rápido que Naruto no pudo alcanzar a procesar la información, la camioneta arranco y Naruto trato de perseguirla pero no pudo ya que esta se fue a una gran velocidad, Naruto no quería parar ¡por dios se acababan de llevar a su novia! Desesperación, era lo que sentía en ese momento Naruto, encontraría a Sakura, y sería pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Nuevo capitulo, se que me demore mucho pero es que la escuela me tenia muy ocupada, espero en estas vacaciones ya terminar esta historia o mínimo adelantar unos capítulos, en fin espero les guste y solo para informar que tal vez pronto termine en uno capítulos mas, no se._**

 ** _por cierto, gracias por sus comentarios, espero les este gustando mucho la historia ya que me estoy esforzando mucho, en fin, disfrútenla y a leer :D_**

* * *

Si en este momento me preguntarán que porque hice eso, no sabría que contestar, fue un impulso que salió desde lo más profundo de mi que no puede llegar a controlar tal vez, ja! Vaya estúpides.  
Sabía que hoy no podría conciliar el sueño y no porque no este cansado, claro que no, sino que ese estúpido beso no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza, ¿porque lo hice? No se, si Karin llegara a exigir una explicación no sabría que decirle, sólo de algo si estoy seguro, y es que sin dudo lo volvería a hacer. Voltee a observar el reloj de la mesita de noche que estaba aún lado de mi cama en el cual decía que eran las 8:00am, había pasado una hora desde que bese a Karin y ya me había rendido en intentar dormir, decidí salir a buscar algo de beber y ver que hacer para distraerme en lo que los demás se despiertan. Salí de mi habitación con rumbo hacia una pequeña cocina ubicada al principio del mismo pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones, al entrar pude ver a Karin recargada en un desayunador alto sosteniendo un vaso con leche y la mirada perdida en un punto del lugar, pude darme cuenta cuán distraída estaba al acercarme a ella posicionandome justo a unos escasos 30 cm en frente y notar que ni así se daba cuenta de mi presencia.  
—tampoco puedes dormir—pregunte observándola, dio un respingo al escuchar mi vos  
—¡casi me matas de un susto!—exclamo llevando su mano derecha hacia su pecho—no, se me fue el sueño—comento más calmada, yo sólo asentí, camine hasta la alacena y tome un vaso para servirme agua sentándome después una una de las sillas del comedor, todo esto siendo observado por las orbes color rubí de Karin, esta se sentó junto a mi en una silla aparte en silencio, nos mantuvimos así por unos minutos hasta que ella decidió romper con el silencio. —sobre la pregunta del otro día, yo ayudo a Orochimaru porque tengo más beneficios estando de su lado, aparte de que puede que tenga oportunidad de salir de este lugar—hizo una pausa, su mirada estaba sobre el vaso con leche que sostenía sobre la mesa, tratando de recordar cual pregunta vino a mi memoria el día que comencé a ayudarla, cuando me pregunto el porque ayudo a Orochimaru, voltee a verla con confusión, porque me decía todo esto a mi?—hice una promesa hace tiempo, que metería a la cárcel a Kabuto y a Orochimaru para que pagarán todos sus crímenes, principalmente la muerte de mi única amiga—al terminar esa frase me miró directamente hacia los ojos con una determinación que sólo había visto en Naruto y su familia, recordar a los Uzumaki me lleno de nostalgia y es que no sabía porque Karin me recordaba tanto a ellos—jamás le había contado esto a nadie ya que aquí no se puede confiar en nada ni nadie—continuo—pero el tener a un agente del FBI frente a mi cambia la situación—finalizo, al escuchar eso último me sorprendí y aunque trate de ocultarlo se que pudo ver mi sorpresa por esa sonrisa que se formó en sus labios  
—ex agente quedras decir—dije lo más calmado que pude ya que aunque por fuera me viera relajado por dentro estaba demasiado nervioso, Karin soltó una pequeña risita a lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño  
—hubiera creído eso si no hubiera notado la sorpresa que mostraron tus ojos, debo reconocer que eres un gran actor ya que sólo fue un segundo en el que pudo haber pasado desapercibida tu sorpresa para cualquiera, pero yo no soy cualquiera—dijo aún manteniendo su sonrisa, mierda! Desde un principio supe que está mujer era especial ya que no cualquiera me llama la atención y menos cuando sólo es por el físico, siempre supe que era inteligente pero no creí que fuera tanto, se que no es momento para pensar estupideces pero realmente está mujer es única y si no juegas bien tus cartas Sasuke está mujer será tu perdición—hace un par de días entré a la oficina de Orochimaru cuando no estaba y pude ver unos papeles en los cuales decía que eras un ex agente del FBI ya que los traicionaste infiltrando información confidencial a la CIA, y que te están buscando. Pero yo no creo eso, que información puede ser lo suficientemente importante y confidencial para no poder ser enviada a la CIA si se supone trabajan para mantener el orden en el estado, y aparte, porque infiltrar información a la CIA y luego venir a trabajar con Orochimaru?—comento con una mirada llena de burla—es estúpido creer eso, por algo Orochimaru te mantiene vigilado—comento, todo este tiempo mantuve la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido, definitivamente está mujer sería mi perdición.  
—estas viendo cosas donde no las hay, deja de meterte en asuntos que no te incumben y también deja de inventar historias, tienes una imaginación muy grande—comente lleno de rabia parándome comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta  
—me pregunto que pasara si le cuento mis historias a Orochimaru—comento Karin ya parada a un lado del comedor, voltee hacia ella cogiéndola del cuello levantándola unos centímetros del piso, no podía dejar que hiciera eso.—todos desconfían de ti Sasuke, si me matas adivina a quién le echarán la culpa—comento con dificultad, le costaba trabajó respirar pero no podía soltarla, estaba furioso y se que lo sabía por como la fulminaba con la mirada—no te estoy diciendo esto para amenazarte... Quiero hacer un trato... Quiero ayudarte—dijo con más dificultad aún, estaba roja por la falta de oxígeno, pensé un momento en que sería mejor, si soltarla o matarla, por una parte Karin tenía razón, si la mataba todos sabrían que fui yo porque aún no confiaban en mi pero sino lo hacia la misión estaría en peligro—Sasuke... Por favor—suplico, la solté y ella calló al suelo tosiendo e inhalando oxígeno lo más rápido que podía, su rostro comenzó a tomar su color natural pero aún le costaba respirar bien, trato de articular palabra pero no dejaba de toser, sentí una opresión en el pecho, me sentía realmente mal por lo que había echo pero no podía fallar en esta misión, si lo hacia mi futuro estaba arruinado y no sólo eso, posiblemente ni siquiera tendría futuro, me agache a la altura de ella y la cargue en brazos hasta llevarla a su habitación, al llegar ahí abrí la puerta y al adentrarme en ella la cerré con seguro, deje a Karin recostada en su cama ya las calmada volteó y me observo directamente a los ojos, expectante  
—quiero salir de aquí, y tu eres mi única salida... Sasuke, si me ayudas prometo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda—dijo con seriedad aún recostada sobre la cama—siéntate por favor—pidió indicándome con su mano un lugar en la cama junto a ella  
—eres demasiado lista, pero que garantía tengo yo de que realmente me ayudarás y no a Orochimaru?—pregunte sentándome junto a ella  
—si no me crees o no confías en mi mátame ahora mismo, pero antes quiero que sepas que me e enamorado de ti, a pesar de tener sólo días conociéndote y lo poco que hemos podido interactuar... Jamás haría nada para dañar a un ser querido por mi, al contrario, soy capas de proteger con mi vida a las personas que amo—dijo con esa misma determinación que me recordaba tanto a Naruto—no te conozco Sasuke, no se sí tengas pareja o estés casado o simplemente si sientas lo mismo por mi, pero eres mi única esperanza, sólo tu puedes ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño, te lo pido por favor, ayúdame, no tengo planeado nada contra ti, jamás haría algo por traicionarte—hizo una pausa, el verla ahí, recostada viéndome directamente hacia los ojos, con lágrimas en ellos y esa determinación que tanto me gustaba hacia que algo dentro de mi quisiera ceder a todo lo que ella me pidiera, quería protegerla, quería abrazarla y besarla con una intensidad que jamás había sentido, quería creerle, pero esa estúpida misión, mierda mierda mierda!—confía en mi, Sasuke—escuche decirme, me agache hasta la altura de su rostro y le plante un beso lleno de deseo, de desesperación y ella me respondió el beso con la misma desesperación que con la que se lo di, separándome un poco de ella le susurre—confiare en ti, no me traiciones porque a la otra no dudare en matarte—ella sólo asintió, su rostro era serio, pude ver en su mirada miedo y sinceridad, ella sólo me abrazo por el cuello volviendo a besarme, y así pasó un beso tras otro.  
Comencé a levantar su camiseta color lavanda a lo que ella soltó mi cuello para levantar los brazos y hacer más fácil la tarea de desvestirle, volvimos a besarnos mientras ella jalaba mi playera negra dejándome en las misma condiciones que ella, baje hasta su cuello besándolo mientras sentía como desabrochaba mi pantalón soltando pequeños suspiros y así entre besos y caricias terminamos desnudos, me posiciones entre sus piernas y antes de penetrarla se estiró hasta un pequeño buro sacando de un cajón de este un preservativo  
—usa esto—dijo entregándome el preservativo  
—creí que los obligaban a tomar píldoras para no embarazarse—dije poniéndome el condón  
—así es, sólo a los que se prostituyen, yo sólo bailo—comento observándome, quería saber más pero ese no era el momento, comencé a besarle mientras la recostaba de nuevo, separándome un poco de sus labios me adentre hasta lo más profundo de su ser con el mayor cuidado posible para no lastimarla, si bien, sabía que era una prostituta pero para mi era alguien normal, y el echo de que me haya dicho que no se prostituye ella me hace querer ser más cuidadoso y sentir su entrada tan apretada sólo me confirmaba sus palabras, cuando sentí mi pene hasta dentro no me moví esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a la intromisión, nos observábamos directamente a los ojos y pude ver en ella un cariño enorme que sabía era dirigido hacia mi, me sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo al saberme querido por aquella mujer. Sentí como comenzó a mover su cadera para indicarme que ya podía continuar, comencé a embestirla de forma lenta pero conforme pasaba el tiempo lo hacia cada vez más fuerte, era raro ver que Karin no gemía, sólo suspiraba y se mordía el labio, por mi eso estaba perfecto ya que no era ruidosa y mucho menos escandalosa pero no dejaba de sentirme extraño ya que nunca había estado con alguien así, no, siempre todas eran demasiado escandalosas para mi gusto. no sabía cuanto tiempo llevábamos así y realmente no importaba pero sabía que estaba al límite, iba a terminar en ese instante, escuche susurrar a Karin mi nombre de una forma tan sensual que no pude resistir más y fue ahí en ese instante en el que termine, y pude darme cuenta que ella lo hizo cuando susurró mi nombre, me retire de ella y me recosté aún lado, Karin sólo se giró hacia mi sin mantener contacto físico conmigo, yo sólo pase un brazo por debajo de su cabeza y la acomode sobre mi pecho, ella se abrazó de mi de forma rápida, como si estuviera esperando que le diera permiso para poder abrazarme, era extraño que yo fuera cariñoso con alguien o dejara que alguien se me acercara más de lo debido, ni siquiera cuando tenía relaciones dejaba que me abrazarán al terminar como lo había echo con ella, pero con Karin todo era distinto ¿porque? Realmente no sabía pero me sentía bien con eso  
—gracias—escuche decir a Karin, casi como un susurro, yo no respondí. Así nos mantuvimos por unos 20 minutos más, ella recostada sobre mi pecho y yo acariciando su larga melena que tanto me gustaba, pero tenía que retirarme, pronto comenzarían a despertar todos y no podíamos dejar que nos vieran así juntos, no se lo que pasaría si se enteraban pero prefería que no lo hicieran, al parecer Karin estaba pensando lo mismo ya que se sentó observándome  
—si Orochimaru nos llega a ver juntos nos matara—dijo con seriedad—cuando llegaste me dio la orden de mantenerte vigilado y me advirtió que se llegaba a acercarme más de lo debido a ti iba a matarnos a ambos—  
—y porque? Se qué eres de su confianza pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas estar con alguien más—dije sentándome quedando frente a ella a escasos centímetros  
—porque yo soy de su propiedad—dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos, esto me molesto en sobré manera pero no dije nada—si yo no me prostituyo como los demás es porque soy la puta de Orochimaru, desde que llegaste me mando a bailar sólo para vigilarte pero antes de eso yo estaba todo el tiempo en su oficina con el—continuo agachando la mirada, eso explicaba mucho—el dice que sólo soy suya—finalizo  
—hmp—la abrace—que equivocado esta—comente, Karin me miro con sorpresa y me correspondió el abrazo con fuerza  
—es momento de que te vayas, antes de que nos vean juntos—cambio de tema—nos vemos después—se separó de mi dándome un fugaz beso en los labios, ambos comenzamos a vestirnos y al estar listos salí de su habitación asegurándome antes que nadie me haya visto y fui directo a la mía, observe el reloj que marcaba las 11:00pm todavía faltaba un rato para que todos despertarán así que decidí dormir ya que en toda la noche no lo había echo, me recosté en la cama y me quede profundamente dormido.  
Escuche golpes en la puerta los cuales hicieron que me despertara, observe el reloj que marcaban las 3 en punto, ya era tarde, volví a escuchar como llamaban a la puerta me pare y camine hacia ella, al abrirla puede ver a Kabuto  
—Orochimaru-sama te llama, quiere verte en cinco minutos en su oficina—dijo dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar, cerré la puerta y camine hacia el baño de mi habitación, sería mejor que me diera un baño rápido antes de ir con el, no demore tanto en bañarme, después de todo tenía que estar en cinco minutos en la oficina de Orochimaru, termine de arreglarme rápido y me dirigí hacia haya.  
Al llegar a la oficina llame dando tres golpes y escuche un "pase" con la vos de Orochimaru, abrí la puerta y al entrar pude ver a Orochimaru sentado detrás de su escritorio, a Kabuto en frente de el junto a Karin, todos dirigieron su vista hacia mi a lo cual yo cerré la puerta y me dirigí junto a Karin frente a Orochimaru, sólo esperaba que no se hayan dado cuenta de lo que pasó entre nosotros porque si era así estábamos en serios problemas, pude ver que Karin estaba con su semblante serio característico de ella, no mostraba sentimiento alguno y eso me dio más confianza.  
—se preguntarán porque los llamé—dijo Orochimaru con seriedad—verán, como ya sabéis, ustedes son las personas en las que más confió, entrara una nueva integrante de trabajo demasiado valiosa para mi—dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro cargada de burla y su mirada estaba dirigida hacia mi—quiero que la vigilen bien y que sea tratada de una forma especial—sólo una risa burlona, pude ver a Karin fruncir el ceño y a Kabuto sonreír con burla—bien, permítanme presentársela—al momento de decir esto entraron dos hombres con una mujer amarrada, esta tenía la cabeza cubierta con una manta negra—Sakon, Ukon, retirense—ordeno a lo que ambos asintieron y se marcharon, Orochimaru se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta donde estaba sentada aquella mujer, se paró a un lado observando nos y cuando retiró la manta de su cabeza pude verla, trate no mostrar ningún sentimiento pero esta sorprendido y furioso, Orochimaru sólo sonrió con burla  
—¡SASUKE-KUM!—exclamo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, sólo la mire tratando de mostrar indiferencia, pude ver a Karin voltear a verme con confusión y a Kabuto con una sonrisa burlona, Sakura no dejaba de observarme con súplica y eso realmente me partía el alma, era una persona muy cercana a mi la única aparte de Naruto que podía llamas amiga y aún peor, la novia de mi mejor amigo  
—por favor, Karin llévala a su nueva habitación—dijo Orochimaru, Karin sólo asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia Sakura—por cierto, Karin, su nueva habitación es la tuya—Karin volteo a verlo con confusión, está ya sostenía a Sakura de un brazo a pesar de que estaba amarrada—dormirá contigo, quiero que la mantengas bien vigilada las 24 horas del día, claro está que cuando ambas estén trabajando será vigilada por Sasuke-kum—comento con una sonrisa, Karin sólo asintió y ayudo a para a Sakura de un jalón, no me pareció pero sabía que tenía que ser así para que Orochimaru no sospechara de su ayuda hacia los demás, ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, Sakura no dejaba de observarme con súplica, antes de que ambas salieran pude ver una gran decepción en la mirada de Sakura lo cual hizo que me sintiera la mierda más grande del mundo, ella no debía estar aquí!— Sasuke-kum, como sabes aún no eres de toda mi confianza, y aunque has demostrado lealtad tengo que asegurarme que no me traiciones y que mejor forma que teniendo a tu querida ex compañera de preparatoria—dijo con burla y yo fruncí el ceño  
—ella no tiene que estar aquí, no tengo planeado traicionarlo. Fue mi decisión venir hasta ti, no involucres a nadie más—dije con furia contenida, Orochimaru sólo sonrió  
—hagamos una trato—comento y eso me lleno de sorpresa y a la vez de confusión—ella estará aquí para asegurarme que no me traiciones, pero no trabajara como las demás—sonrió, esto no me daba buena espina  
—eso no es todo cierto—pregunte con seriedad, Orochimaru soltó una pequeña risa  
—que listo eres Sasuke-kum—dijo con burla—si tu llegas a desobedecer mis órdenes ella pagará las consecuencias, entré más grande sea la falta más grande será el castigo para ella—comento con burla, fruncí el ceño—aceptas?—pregunto, asentí, si era la única forma de mantenerla a salvo lo haría—retírate—ordeno, di la vuelta dirigiéndome hacia la salida, abrí la puerta y antes de salir escuche su vos de nuevo a lo que me quede parado sin voltear a verle—Karin es mía, si llegas a tocarle un sólo pelo, ten por seguro que Sakura pagara con su cuerpo y tu puedes darte por muerto—amenazo con vos sería—alejate de ella—ordeno, yo sólo salí de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de mi, ese estúpido sabía lo que hacia.  
Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Karin sin que nadie me viera, cuando llegue abrí la puerta sin pedir permiso y entre, pude ver a Karin quitándole los amarres y a Sakura con la mirada perdida, las dos voltearon a verme, Sakura corrió hacia mi y me abrazo bajo la atenta mirada de Karin  
—¡Sasuke-kum! Tengo miedo—dijo Sakura llorando  
—todo esta bien Sakura, no te harán nada aquí—dije tratando de tranquilizarla acariciando sus cortos cabellos rosas, Karin no hacía más que observar en silencio, yo voltee a verla y pude ver en su rostro tristeza, no me gusto para nada verla así pero no podía quitar a Sakura así en ese momento necesitaba apoyo—Orochimaru dijo que sólo te trajo para asegurarse que no le vaya a traicionar, no te hará nada si yo no hago nada—comente tratando de tranquilizarla  
—porque viniste aquí? Porque con Orochimaru? Porqué traicionaste al FBI?—preguntaba llorando, parecía más un reclamo  
—los dejare solos—comento Karin comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta  
—no, quédate—le dije y ella sólo asintió  
—Sakura, esta es una misión—le dije y ella se separó de mi sorprendida  
—que?—pregunto llena de confusión—Tsunade-sama dijo que nos traicionaste—  
—es parte de la misión—comente—siéntate por favor—pedí y ella obedeció—la misión consiste en trabajar un tiempo con Orochimaru para poder atraparlo pero se están complicando las cosas—dije con calma  
—y que vas a hacer?—pregunto ya más tranquila  
—Tsunade dijo que si se complicaban abortara la misión y regresara, pero teniéndote aquí será difícil ya que no podré sacar a las dos—comente y Karin que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada agacho la mirada, Sakura nos observaba confundida  
—ella también está en la misma misión contigo?—pregunto a lo que negué con la cabeza  
—ella realmente trabaja para Orochimaru, hicimos un trato, ella me ayuda aquí y yo la saco de este lugar—comente  
—pero Sasuke! No podemos quedarnos aquí! La misión se está complicando tu mismo lo dijiste! Si no salimos de aquí lo antes posible...—  
—¡CALLATE!—grite alterado—no la voy a dejar aquí—dije con furia, Sakura no hacía más que observarme con confusión  
—¡pero Sasuke!—  
—he dicho...—  
—ella tiene razón—interrumpió Karin, Sakura y yo volteamos a verla con sorpresa—tu misión está en peligro Sasuke, tienes que irte—dijo con determinación, negué con la cabeza, realmente no estaña de acuerdo—si se quedan probablemente Orochimaru trate de estarte probando y sí fallas en una de sus pruebas pensara que lo traicionarás y la castigara a ella o pero aún... Los matara a ambos—dijo con seriedad  
—te prometí que te sacaría de aquí—dije con seriedad  
—no necesitas estar aquí para poder sacarme—comento  
—si me voy Orochimaru se irá a otra parte, porque ya sabemos donde esta—dije y ella sólo negó con la cabeza  
—no importa—  
—sólo intenta no hacer nada para que dudé de tu lealtad, Sasuke-kum—comento Sakura tranquila, yo sólo asentí, en ese momento tocaron la puerta, voltee a observar a Karin y ella sólo fue y abrió, en eso entro un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos violetas, detrás de el otro más alto y corpulento de cabello naranja  
—quienes son estos?—pregunto el de cabello blanco  
—el es el nuevo—dijo esta vez el de cabello naranja  
—ellos son Sasuke y Sakura, nuevos trabajadores de Orochimaru—dijo Karin en forma de presentación—ellos son Suigetsu y Juugo, son amigos—dijo esta vez dirigiéndose hacia nosotros  
—deberíamos confiar en ellos?—pregunto Suigetsu a lo que Karin asintió  
—trajiste lo que te pedí?—pregunto Karin, Suigetsu le dio una bolsa negra que traía escondida dentro de su chaqueta de cuero, Karin la abrió y asintió al observar que estaba lo que ella había pedido y la guardo en un cajón que estaba debajo de su cama  
—nos vemos después, bruja—dijo Suigetsu dándose media vuelta saliendo de la habitación junto a Juugo  
—quienes sin ellos?—pregunte observando a Karin  
—son los que me traen las medicinas o todo eso para los chicos—contesto—también están en contra de Orochimaru, fueron traídos aquí al igual que todos para la prostitución y se ganaron la confianza de Orochimaru para poder dejar de prostituirse—comento—iré a ayudar a recoger para comenzar a trabajar—dijo saliendo de su habitación  
—Sasuke-kum, realmente podemos confiar en ella?—pregunto Sakura  
—espero que si—respondí, realmente deseaba que así fuera—será mejor que descanses, iré a trabajar—comente y Sakura sólo asintió  
Todos cooperábamos para arreglar el prostíbulo, limpiando o cualquier otra cosa, cuando terminamos ya era hora de comenzar a arreglarnos porque si, hasta yo tenía que estar presentable para salir y cuidar de los chicos, cuando salí ya todos estaban afuera, bailando o estando con hombres, el lugar ya estaba lleno de gente y es que se llenaba muy rápido, busque a Karin con la mirada y se me hizo extraño no verla, ya debería estar ahí, pude ver la puerta del pasillo de las habitaciones abrirse dejando ver a Karin y a Sakura juntas, listas para trabajar, pero Sakura no debía de estar ahí, fui hasta ellas, debía saber que pasaba  
—que hace Sakura aquí?—pregunte con seriedad  
—Orochimaru dijo que comenzara a bailar, sólo bailar así como conmigo—contesto Karin y yo fruncí el ceño  
—está bien Sasuke-kum, dijo que no podía quedarme sola, tenía que estar vigilada por eso le ordeno a Karin-san que me cuidara—comento Sakura yo sólo asentí y las deje pasar, pude ver como comenzaban a bailar, aunque Sakura era demasiado torpe a comparación de Karin también bailaba bien y Karin le ayudaba en lo que se le dificultaba, así paso media noche hasta que vi que Kabuto fue a hablar con Karin y está sólo asintió y se retiró, era extraño ya que nunca se retiraba antes, espere una hora y no regresaba, en estas situaciones tenía que informarle a Orochimaru y realmente no quería hacerlo pero era el pretexto perfecto para ver si no estaba con el, antes de llegar a la oficina me encontré a Kabuto y este me detuvo  
—a dónde vas?—pregunto Kabuto  
—con Orochimaru, tengo que informarle que Karin se retiró sin razón aparente—comente, iba a retomar mi camino pero su risa me detuvo  
—Sasuke-kum, Karin está con Orochimaru-sama—dijo con burla—si no sabías, ellos todo el tiempo estas juntos, en este momento lo más seguro es que estés follando—dijo con burla, realmente escuchar eso me molesto pero no podía dejar que me viera así  
—bien—dije fingiendo indiferencia dando la vuelta para volver al trabajo, el sólo pensar en lo que hacia Karin con Orochimaru me llenaba de rabia pero que podía hacer yo contra eso, sabía que Karin no lo hacía porque quería, tenía que acabar pronto con esta misión.  
Al regresas pude ver que Sakura estaba siendo molestada por un tipo de cabellera roja, fui directamente hacia ellos  
—que está pasando aquí—pregunte con vos sería  
—sólo vine a preguntar cuanto cobra por sus servicios, eso es todo—respondió aquel hombre con simpleza  
—ella no hace ese tipo de trabajos, sólo baila, retírate—dije con seriedad  
—y si no que?—pregunto desafiante, eso me hizo hervir la sangre, lo tomé del cuello de la camisa levantándolo un poco ya que era por mucho más bajo que yo  
—retírate—repetí soltándolo  
—está bien, está bien—dijo con burla—nos vemos luego, Sasuke—comento caminando hacia la salida, estaba sorprendido como sabía mi nombre? Metí la mano en la bolsa de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta y sentí un papel, comencé a caminar hacia uno de los baños y me metí, cuando estuve dentro de uno saqué el papel y lo abrí y comencé a leer

 _"Uchiha Sasuke, como te había comentado esta misión que estas haciendo es compartida junto con la CIA y la DEA, varios de nuestros hombres comenzarán a vigilar el lugar, necesitamos que envíes tus reportes con ellos, estarás informado de cada cambio u orden así como también de el como trabajarás con ellos. Atentamente: Senju Tsunade"_

Esto me facilitaba más las cosas, así ya no estaba sólo, lo único que esperaba era que fueran discretos y que nadie se diera cuenta, está era la primera vez que el FBI, la CIA y la DEA trabajaban juntos ya que nada uno nos especializamos en diferentes cosas, el FBI sólo nos encargábamos de la justicia en el país mientras que la CIA era la vigilancia y la DEA se encargaba de los narcotraficantes etc. Salí del baño para continuar con el trabajo, claro que antes queme la nota para evitar que alguien más la leyera, toda la noche paso normal, lo único diferente fue que en vez de que bailara Karin quien bailo fue Sakura, al final de la noche todos fuimos a dormir Sakura en el cuarto de Karin en Karin con Orochimaru, ese día fui yo quien curo a los chicos sólo, me sorprendió el ver que no preguntarán por Karin pero supongo que ya sabían que era porque estaba con Orochimaru, cuando termine fui a dormir, mañana sería otro día, por no decir que en unas horas

—así que Sakura está con Sasuke—dijo una voz femenina  
—así es Tsunade-sama—comento un chico pelirrojo de estatura baja  
—buen trabajo, Sasori—dijo un hombre alto de cabello blanco muy largó, puedes retirarte  
—con permiso, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama—comento Sasori para posteriormente salir de la oficina  
—que vamos a hacer Jiraiya?—pregunto Tsunade con preocupación—se le está complicando la misión a Sasuke—  
—Sasuke es muy inteligente, sabrá como salir de esta victorioso—comento Jiraiya—a demás, ya mande a mis hombres como apoyo—dijo este tratando de tranquilizar a Tsunade  
—pronto llegarán los de la CIA, tenemos que idear un plan para por fin capturar a Orochimaru—dijo Tsunade parándose de su asiento  
—meteremos a Naruto en esto?—pregunto Jiraiya  
—no, será mejor que el siga creyendo que Sasuke nos traiciono, hará más creíble la situación—respondió Tsunade observando por la ventana de su oficina  
—bien—

—Sakura-chan, juro que te encontrare—pensaba Naruto con la cabeza agachada sentado en una banca de un parque, este estaba sólo y oscuro ya que era de noche, en cuanto salió del trabajo se fue directamente a ese parque por se al que siempre asistía con Sakura, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, como pudo ser que dejara que se la llevarán, todo era su culpa, por ser tan impuntual pensaba el rubio, se alborotó el cabello por la desesperación que sentía, se sentía impotente  
—no podías hacer nada, deja de echarte la culpa—escucho una vos grave, Naruto volteo a ver de quién se trataba y pudo divisar a un chico alto de cabello rojo y mirada aguamarina sentarse aún lado de el—lo que si puedes hacer es trabajar duro hasta encontrarla—  
—lo se Gaara, es sólo que no tengo pistas de nada, sólo que un hombre tenía un tatuaje en la muñeca de una serpiente enrollada—comento con decepción  
—ya lo se—comento Gaara, el Rubio volteó a verlo sorprendió, como sabía eso—Tsunade me comento lo que sucedió, se que no me debo meter en asuntos del FBI pero al ser de la CIA mi trabajo es vigilar e investigar y por eso estoy aquí—comento Gaara con serenidad  
—entonces trabajara el FBI y la CIA juntos?—pregunto Naruto sorprendido  
—también la DEA—comento Gaara—está misión es para atrapar a Orochimaru de una vez por todas—dijo con tranquilidad  
—y Sakura-chan que tiene que ver en esa misión Gaara?—pregunto Naruto confundido  
—al investigar sobre Orochimaru pude darme cuenta que sus trabajadores llevan una serpiente enrollada en la muñeca, tal como la descripción que diste—comento Gaara viendo directamente a los ojos del rubio que no hacía más que verlo con sorpresa  
—eso significa que...—  
—que Sakura probablemente esté con Orochimaru y con Uchiha Sasuke—corto Gaara, Naruto estaba anonadado, acababan de declarar traición a lo que hizo Sasuke pero ahora trabajara la CIA con el FBI y la DEA, entonces que fue lo que realmente hizo Sasuke? Y peor aún, si Sakura estaba con Sasuke ¿esté la protegería o no?  
—Sasuke infiltro información confidencial, por eso escapo—comento Gaara como si leyera sus pensamiento, sabía que debía mantener en secreto la misión y más a Naruto, no querían que hiciera un escándalo—pero atrapar a Orochimaru es primordial, si ese hombre sigue suelto, no sabemos que puede hacer, por eso es que la DEA, el FBI y la CIA aceptamos trabajar juntos como única vez, tal vez—comento Gaara con seriedad


End file.
